Is It Love?
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'Is It Her' Enjoy!


Hi, guys! I'm back with another one shot. If you read the summary, this is the sequel to 'Is It Her?'. I have you know, I am not copying the lyrics from 'Scream'. I just noticed that they were the lyrics when I put it down and I couldn't think of any other title. Anyway, I hope you like it.

--

"Teddy?...Teddy?...Theodore!"

I blinked and realized that Eleanor was calling me. I looked at her and she looked worried. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something," I said.

It wasn't a complete lie. I was thinking, but I was not okay. I was terrified, shocked, worried, and a whole lot off different emotions in that range. So, yeah, I was anything but okay. I was as far away from as anyone could be.

Eleanor nodded. Then she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

I sighed and said, "Something that has drastically changed my life."

She looked confused for a moment. "Um, okay," she said. Then she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated, wondering whether or not I should tell her. Wondering whether or not I should tell anyone. I'm just afraid about how they will react; how she will react.

How he will react.

But this is Eleanor we're talking about; my best friend. I'm pretty sure if I tell her not to tell him or anyone for that matter, she won't I can trust her.

I nodded and she smiled, grabbed my hand, and led me away from our spot on the bench. We were on the other side of the mall before she finally let me go. I gave her a look. "What was the point of that?" I asked her.

"So we won't get interrupted," she said. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."

I sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Ellie, I want Simon," I said. Wow. I didn't think I would be that straight forward.

She furrowed her eye brows. "Oh, well, if you want Simon, we could go back and get him or I could call him and tell him to come down here," she said.

She's completely missing the point. "Ellie, that's not what I meant," I said. She stared at me and I could see the confusion on her face. "Ellie, I want Simon," I said, putting emphasis on 'want'. "I really want him. I want him bad."

I could tell she finally understood what I was saying, because her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. Then, she started slowly backing up until her legs were up against a bench and she sat down, her expression never leaving. Then, I heard her whisper, "Oh my God."

I slowly approached her and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Are you okay?" I asked her. It's kind of ironic, you know? I'm the one with the problem and I'm asking her if she's okay.

Her hand dropped to her lap and she looked up at me. "Are you?" she asked.

I snorted and shook my head. "No, I'm scared to death," I said.

She slid over and pulled me down beside her. "I'm sorry for how I reacted. It was unexpected news," she said.

I smiled at her. "It's okay. I was expecting it," I assured her.

She looked down. "It's just…I thought you like Brittany."

"I thought I did, too," I said.

It was quiet for a while as she let the news sink in-or at least I think it's what she was doing. Then, finally, she asked, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just found out today. A few minutes ago, to be exact."

Eleanor sighed. "Wow, this is big."

"Yeah, very big," I agreed.

"Are you going to tell him?"

I stared at her. Has she cracked her nut? I think she has. She laughed and said, "I'll take that as a no."

I nodded and said, "You take it right. I just found out, so I'm not exactly ready to shout it out to the world."

She linked her arm with mine and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm not telling you to tell the world," she said. "I'm telling you to tell Simon. Don't you think he should know that his little brother has feelings for him?"

"I think he'll be just fine knowing that I love him only as a brother," I said.

She sighed. "Ok, Theodore. It's your decision, do what you want," she said. "I'm just glad you trusted me enough to tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't do that, Ellie."

She looked up at me. "What am I doing?"

"You're trying to make me feel guilty by saying that I trust you enough to tell you, making it seem like I don't trust anyone else, causing me to tell them to prove that I trust them," I said in one breath.

She smiled. "I did all that?" she asked. "Did it work?"

I glared at her. "No, Eleanor. I'm still not telling anyone else," I said.

After a moment, she asked, "Do you love him?"

I furrowed my eye brows. "I don't know," I said. I really didn't know. Did I love him? Or was it just lust? I had no idea. I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Just then, my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and immediately smiled when I saw the caller id. I didn't even mean to do that.

I guess Eleanor noticed, because she laughed and said, "Answer it."

I glanced at her before sliding my phone up and putting it to my ear. "Hey, Simon, what's up?"

"Hey, Theo, where are you?" he asked.

"And where's Eleanor?" I heard Brittany ask in the background.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell her that Eleanor's fine. We're just gone for a walk around the mall," I told Simon.

"Well, we're about to leave, so get your butts back over here," Simon said.

"I don't think I like your tone," I replied.

"You don't have to. Get down here before I find you and I promise it won't be a friendly visit," he said.

I smirked. "You make it seem like I'm intimidated by you, Simon."

Simon chuckled. "Well, you should be. Your fault if you're not," he said.

Eleanor nudged me and whispered, "Stop flirting and let's go."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Si, we're on our way back," I said.

"Like I thought," he said and hung up.

I chuckled and hung up my phone. Eleanor was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

She stood up and shook her head with a smile on her face. I shook my head and got up as well. Then we walked back to the other side of the mall. When we got there, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette were standing there waiting. I noticed Simon smirk when he saw us. "I knew my threat would work," he said.

I resisted the urge to smile. Instead, I rolled my eyes and said, "Actually, it was Eleanor that made me move, not you or your non-threatening threat."

"Sure, it was," he said and started walking toward the exit. Brittany ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. I almost rolled my eyes. Gosh, couldn't she go for one minute without being so clingy. It's a wonder how she gets by when she's at home.

We followed behind them. As we walked, I whispered to Eleanor, "Does she continuously talk about Simon when you guys are at home?"

Eleanor laughed a bit. "She doesn't get the chance to, because they're always on the phone." She looked at me. "Why do you care? Are you…jealous?" I glared at her and she laughed. "I knew it. You are," she said.

"I am not. I was just wondering," I mumbled.

"If you are, just say so. I'm not going to judge you," she said with a smile.

"Shut up, Eleanor," I said with a smile and shaking my head. That's why I loved her. She was so fun.

I happened to look up to see Simon kiss Brittany and I rolled my eyes. Great. This is just perfect. I'm interested in an unattainable guy. My head throbbed. This was still so strange. Everytime I see them together, I get mad. Why, oh, why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be in love with my older brother?

Hold up, what did I just say? In _love_ with my older brother? Am I seriously in love with him? If I'm in love with him, this couldn't just have happened, could it? It takes time for you to fall in love with someone, right? If that's the case, then I must've had a thing for awhile without knowing. How could I not know? This is so strange!

I leaned over to Eleanor. "Hey, Ellie," I whispered, "you know when you asked me if I loved him?"

She nodded and asked, "Yeah, why?"

I leaned a little closer and whispered, "I think I might."

She started smiling and she looked at me. "Really?" she asked. I nodded and she squealed. "Aw, Teddy!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

I looked around and saw that the others were staring at us. Now, they probably think we're going out again. That's good, they should keep thinking that. Now they won't know how I feel about Simon. They won't know that I love him.

That's right; I love him.

--

Whatcha think? Let me know! BTW, I don't won't hear any crap about how you don't mixed couples or incest. I've heard before, I want to hear something new! Seeya soon!

Jade


End file.
